A Little Fall Of Rain
by ennisjackgal
Summary: The Battle of Five Armies had plenty of casualties, but it wasn't enough to keep two brothers apart.


_Author's notes_

_Warning: This is a very angsty fic with plenty of feels! Spoilers if you haven't read the book, and also if you haven't seen Desolation of Smaug yet because I made references to something that happens in the movie. The title is taken from the Les Miserables song, and I obviously had to change the first line. Enjoy!_

_Kathryn xxx_

* * *

**A Little Fall Of Rain**

_They stood side by side, facing down the waves of orcs that ran at them. In their hearts, they knew it was a lost cause. But they had to keep going for the one who had been a father to them. Not even separation on the battlefield or the death blows caused by Azog and Bolg would keep them apart._

Kili opened his eyes slowly, intense pain shooting through his body. He was dimly aware of shouts in the distance; the battle was clearly not yet over. He had no idea where the rest of the Company where, but there was one he had to find. He just had to find him.

He slowly sat up, painfully aware of the gashes in his chest that Azog had given him. His head swum for a moment and he looked around. "Fili!" he yelled, praying that his brother was still alive. They had to go together. "Fili!" he tried again, tears gathering in his eyes. Was he alone, without his big brother? Where was Thorin? He and Fili had tried to protect him.

"Kili," came a voice from somewhere to his left; and he looked over in relief; Fili was lying on his stomach and his blue eyes were fixed on him. To Kili's horror, there were several arrows embedded in Fili's chest from the back; Bolg had shot him and Kili was only too aware of what that meant. Not long ago, he himself had almost fallen victim to the poison in those arrows. "Brother..."

Kili crawled over several bodies to get to him, unable to stand. "Fili..." His brother managed to sit up just as he reached him, and Fili wrapped his arms around him tightly. At least they were together now.

_Don't you fret, my dear sweet brother_

"Nadadith," he said softly, stroking Kili's hair and knowing that it was over for them. They were too injured and the poison was flowing through him. He felt Kili shaking and wondered if it was more pain or fear.

"I'm scared," he whispered, holding on to his brother as they looked out across the battlefield. So many orcs were dead, but then so were many dwarves. They couldn't see any of their companions, but that didn't mean anything. "Where's Uncle?"

"I think I saw Beorn carry him off," Fili told him, hoping that he had been right. "So he's going to be alright. We saved him, Kili...like we wanted to."

_I don't feel any pain_

Kili smiled but then winced as he felt cold air hit his exposed chest. He had no idea how long he had left but it was okay. He wasn't alone now and never would be.

Rain clouds gathered overhead and they were soon being soaked in the downpour. Everything was deathly quiet around them now; they wondered if the battle was over and if they had won.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this," Kili murmured, feeling his brother rock him slightly like he used to after a nightmare. Their years together as children seemed so far away now, at the end of their lives. They had always been together since Kili's birth, and now was no different. "You were supposed to be King after Uncle..."

_A little fall of rain_

"I know," Fili replied, a lump growing in his throat. He'd so wanted them to live in Erebor and to be happy. Their mother had been planning to join them once they had the mountain back. "But...this is just the way things are," he sighed, feeling slightly light-headed with pain.

"Don't go without me," Kili whispered, looking up at his brother with those large doe eyes. "I don't want to be alone with this..."

_Can hardly hurt me now_

"You won't be," Fili promised him, kissing the top of his head. "I'm so proud of you, Kili." He'd wanted to tell Kili this ever since he'd recovered from his poisoned injury.

"Why?"

"Because this quest was so difficult at times," Fili said simply. "And you handled it very well even when you were hurt. I know Thorin is proud of you too even though he didn't always show it. He loves us, as if we were his own."

"I know he does," Kili agreed, nodding. "He always cared, even when he told me to stay in Laketown. He just wanted me to get better..."

_You're here, that's all I need to know_

"He didn't know you were poisoned," Fili pointed out, and then groaned when he felt sharp pain inside him.

"Fili..." Kili murmured, looking at his brother. Fili grasped at his chest and slumped sideways, pain etched on his face. Kili allowed him to lie down and leaned over him, fear in his eyes and heart. "Fili, no..." he tried, his voice cracking as tears gathered in his eyes.

_And you will keep me safe_

"Love you," Fili told him, smiling sadly. "I know this journey wasn't easy, but...having you there helped me." He brought a hand to Kili's neck, drawing their foreheads together even as darkness gathered at the corners of his eyes. "Father would have been proud..."

Kili choked out a sob, his free hand holding Fili's tightly as tears splashed on to Fili's chest. He didn't want to die and he didn't want to lose Fili. "Nadad...please..."

_And you will keep me close_

But it was no good; the poison was taking its effect and Fili's eyes were drooping. "Kili...my strong brother...we'll be alright..."

Kili nodded, crying out when Fili's hand dropped to his side and his eyes closed. Pain ripped through both his heart and body and he laid his head on his brother's chest, wishing for death to take him now and put him out of his misery. He just didn't want to live without his brother.

The last thing he thought of before his breathing stopped was how Thorin was going to cope without the ones he loved as sons. It shouldn't have ended this way.

_And rain will make the flowers grow._


End file.
